gangwarsrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Wall of History
Written by Biohazard for GangWarsRP's 1st Year Anniversary. http://www.gangwarsrp.com/index.php?topic=13289.0 What is it that happened on April 23rd? I’ll tell you what, the greatest Garrysmod game mode started. A simple DarkRP edit that turned out to what it is today, an amazing, and easily the most worked on game mode on Garrysmod. And ever since then Mercior has put countless hours into making the server that much better. Of course we’ve had our rough patches, skiddies, and other adversaries, but we’ve always shown through. So thank you Mercior, for the work that you’ve done here. Exactly how did all of this begin? Well, first Mercior was spawned. Afterwards he went to school, and got degrees in computer science and what not. And so, sometime in early April, he was banned from ByB servers by Fruity. So he decided that he wanted to make his own server, and so, he went to work and started writing his masterpiece. Then, on April 23rd, 2010, the server came online and was open for all. It came with an ingenious device to keep you addicted… a level progression system. This is what got all of us hooked and enticed to stay on the server. And then we saw something else, a server owner who actually cares and updates his content. This was something that few of us had ever seen, and these updates came weekly, so we kept on coming back. So now you know a little about how Gangwars got here, so now, let us have a round of applause for some people in the history of Gangwars. And a toast, to a glorious year for Gangwars, and let it live on for years to come! WALL OF HISTORY Contributors *Mercior - Creator and sole owner of your soul *Fruity - EDIT 3 (mercior: perfect!) Amazing singer, and banned mercior from ByB causing him to have the idea to make his own server *DrMoo - Created the car/garage art *That Third Guy - Major contributer to the community *Chief Tiger - Eh, SLAMs *IceColdLion - Got Mercior into darkrp *AngryChair - Made the admin system *Carlton - Made CrimeCity *Hunter - Icons and various art *Phantom – Models / current head admin *Juicebox - Kicks ass and chews bubblegum all while sprucing up the forums *Mazo - Shaking things up with the website *Cookie – Art FIRST! *Emotion - First donator *Zelda - First head admin *AngryChair – First Admin *AngryChair – First to perma ban (If my “First perma ban” is correct) *Marley/Barley – First Web Developer *Biohazard – First admin to get fired *Biohazard – First weapon picked up (Excluding Mercior) *Fruity – First level 60 *Lysergic Acid Diethylamide – First Gang *Enjoi – First 99 *Glazed – First 90 *z0n3m4n – First perma ban (To my knowledge) *Phantom – First weapon crafted ADMINS! *Lilium – Phantoms lover *Chris – One of the first people from Gangwars and a helped me personally when I started *Crabman – He’s got some rockin’ dreads. *Holy - #1 Tough Guy *Mini Jew – He’s small, he’s Jewish, he’s Mini Jew *StoneCold - Closet homosexual and one of my closest interweb friends *AZZAR – Ay mate, throw a coupla more shrimps on the Barbie. *BattlerNL – He’s special *Chief Russel - Slack ass metal head *DareDevil - We’ve had our rough patches, but you’ve been here for a long time *GovOne - Old timer, not really active anymore *Nekolai Baikov - Neko, do you want to go bowling? *Uber - Slut *Tank Bob - It’s a Tank, no it’s a bob, NO IT’S A TANK BOB! *Mentlegen - WUTANG DISBANDER / Gangwars Vet STILL ALIV..AROUND (Started Before June) *Biohazard *StoneCold *Chris *Skull *Crypto *Phantom *DareDevil *Valmarile *Ronan *Crabman *Bobkabob *Juicebox Special Thanks All of you who have donated to keep the server up and running.